


I Remember

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of a past life surface at the Dollhouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

  
Title: I Remember  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series....I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Buffy/Dollhouse  
Word Count: 339  
Timeline: After "Instinct" for Dollhouse; after season finale for Angel

I guess you could say that I've always been one to try and help. Whistler helped me out on that, pointing out Buffy back when she was at Hemery. I hope she's doing okay in Cleveland. Not much I can find out about it right now. The End of Days fight was harder on everyone than we'd thought. And here I am now, trying to help protect a Faith that doesn't remember anything. See, when I was given Shanshu, I didn't realize that the laws of physics and The Powers That Be wouldn't allow for my vampiric body to become human. SO here I am in another dimension, one without magic, so I can't even let anyone know that I got through in one piece. But then I started seeing familiar faces and people that I thought were long dead. Fred and Wes were alive and well, though Fred, er, Doctor Saunders, still shows inclinations for science much like Fred did. Wesley seems to be a happy, well adjusted senator, though trying to bring down the Dollhouse seems to be his latest goal. I had thought Echo...Faith...Caroline, whatever you want to call her, was the same way as the others I'd seen here, because noone seemed to remember anything about our previous lives besides me. At least until she took my hand that day after we pulled her out of her latest engagement.

"I remember everything," she told me in that halting way all Actives have. "Sometimes I put them on like a suit and other threads stay with me, but I remember you."

"Yes, I told you I'd never hurt you, Echo," I replied.

She smiled at me, both innocent and all knowing at the same time. "No, not just Agent Ballard, but who you were- who _we_ were, Angel."

That's when I decided to take Miss DeWitt's offer to be Echo's handler. Maybe I could help the others remember, maybe not. But I wasn't going to not help Faith when she obviously still needed me.


End file.
